Les Retrouvailles
by Mythomanya
Summary: PLCXMalice mizerXDEG C'était ma première fiction, je vous demande donc d'être indulgent. Aya vit sa vie paisible, jusqu'au jour où son père Gackt et sa mère Mana viennent la voir pour lui annoncer un terrible secret!


Les retrouvailles 

Il était une fois, dans un petit village, vivait une jeune femme du nom de Aya. C'était l'aînée de sa famille, mais un jour elle est partie sans même dire au revoir car son père, Gackt, la dégoûtait trop. C'était un porc de la pire espèce, prétentieux orgueilleux et très hentai. De plus, il volait tous ce qu'il trouvait le faisait passé sur sa faute à elle ou bien à sa mère, Mana.

Un jour, alors que Aya passait gentiment le balais dans son appartement quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle s'attendais à voir son petit amis Kyo arriver, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec sa mère, plus resplendissante que jamais. Un peu surprise, elle la fit entré, tout en oubliant les bonnes manières (embrassade... quoi que ce n'est pas vraiment son genre). Elle la fit asseoir et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Je trouve que l'angoisse te rajeuni beaucoup maman o

-Je trouve aussi, fit son père Gackt en entrant derrière elle en passant brusquement le pas de la porte. Nous sommes venu te voir afin de te faire une grande révélation, dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-Mais, je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais entré!!00 Va t'en!!

-Si je m'en vais tu ne le saura pas... tu sais bien que Mana ne parle jamais.

-Bon d'accord, mais dès que vous avez fini, tu t'en va!!

-Entendu. Donc, avant de te mettre au monde, ta "mère" et moi avons fait un marché, dit-il en accentuant un peu trop le mot mère.

-Et quel est donc ce marché??

-Eh bien eh... nous avons décidé de ne pas te révéler qui nous étions en réalité...

-Toi je suppose que tu est une coquerelle et elle un gentil rossignol

-Non en fait... je suis ta mère et Mana ton père...

-... oOoO... Mais enfin! C'est quoi ce délire?! Je parie que vous avez fait tout ce manège uniquement pour venir me voir!!!

-Eh bien eh... oui, non, NON... c'est vrai... et si tu veut des preuves... eh bien je peu t'en donner...

-oO... Non... ça va aller...:S Mais alors... tu es lesbienne??

-Non... en fait je suis au coquerelle. Ces animaux sont si, comment dire... délicats que je ne peux plus m'en passer

-OO(pour elle même) mon dieu, je suis née d'une femme coquerelle!!!OO

-Bon eh bien... je crois que nous devrions partir, Mana et moi...

-Oui, oui... c'est ça... dit Aya complètement chamboulée.

-Non! fit Mana. Je ne veut pas retourner avec elle!!! Je vais mourir si je reste avec cette horreur!!

-...OO, firent Gackt et Aya en entendant Mana parler de sa voix grave.

-Tu viens seulement de te rendre compte que cette chose était une horreur??

-Non sauf que avant, j'avais une fille pour me soutenir.

-Non Mana!!! Tu viens avec moi!! J'ai besoin de ton argent et de ton talent pour

continuer de vivre!!! Et qui est-ce qui me fera des massages de pieds le soir?? Qui ira traire la vache des voisins pendant que je me ferai peloter par une coquerelle???

-Pas moi! dirent Mana et Aya en même temps.

-Bon dans ce cas... je vais te kidnapper Mana!!!

-Désolé, mais de toute façon... on entendit soudain un Meuhhh sortir de sous le manteau de Mana, je suis armé de la vache des voisins!! dit-il en sortant la vache en question de sous son manteau...

Figée, les deux autres le regardèrent manier la vache avec une telle adresse qu'ils n'osèrent même pas lui demander comment il faisait pour la porté comme si c'était une vulgaire épée.

-Je crois que tu peut partir maintenant Gackt, dit Aya pleine d'espoir.

-Je crois bien moi aussi, dit-elle en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Mana et sa fille restèrent figés durant quelques minutes lorsque Kyo arriva. Il regarda Aya qui avait la bouche stupidement ouvert avec un coulis de bave au coin de la bouche, et Mana, qui tenait toujours sa vache. Cette scène des plus saugrenue lui prouva bien toutes ses hypothèses sur sa petit amie. Elle venait d'une famille de travesti qui faisait pousser des vaches dans un champs pour en faire des épées.

-Eh bien... dit-il complètement ahuri.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais... dit Mana dans une voix très efféminée, je fais aussi poussé des vaches.

FIN

Épilogue

Mana ne reparla plus jamais et alla dans une maison réserver aux bishonen célibataire. Il s'est également ouvert un commerce de vache et vent des plantation entières ainsi que des vaches en paquets individuel. Aya et Kyo on fini par se marié et avoir un enfant qui s'appelle Juka et qui est maintenant âgé de dix mois. Gackt a trouvé une bouteille avec un génie dedans qui pouvait lui exaucé seulement un veux et celle-ci à souhaitée de devenir une coquerelle. La moral de cette histoire est: Aimons les japonais sauf ceux qui souhaitent devenir des coquerelles.


End file.
